


You'll Be So Happy That You Came

by ionsquare



Series: Impromptu Domestic Sexual Karaoke [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Come Shot, Crack, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Top Stiles Stilinski, light frottage, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's actually: <i>sex-ca-pade</i>, we'll have a good time. Take note,  Janet Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be So Happy That You Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedteacups/gifts).



> I'm not going to lie: this is my favorite part of this series, because I wrote bottom!Derek Hale. I love me some bottom!Derek Hale. (And Stiles is a bit of a power top, and. Yes.) There are _a lot_ of feelings here, too, but it motivates all the smut, which is a good thing. 
> 
> The theme of this series is basically songfic, but this part is kind of toned down a little, but not completely. It's more of an inside joke between Derek & Stiles at this point. (And me, tbh.)
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
>  _That's The Way Love Goes_ , _When I Think of You_ , and _Escapade_ are copyright property of Janet Jackson, James Harris III,  & Terry Lewis.

It’s been the longest three weeks of Stiles’ life, well, school life, anyway. He also hasn’t seen Derek in that long because if anyone or anything is a distraction, it’s Derek Hale. Three weeks of studying, cramming, no sleep, and only eating bagels has started to wear Stiles down. But Stiles, if anything, knows how to persevere in the face of overwhelming pressure to pass all his midterm exams.

Until midterms are over, and he didn’t pass his Statistics exam. Okay, he got a C grade (a very low C grade), but he can’t _afford_ to not get top grades; that scholarship isn’t going to earn itself.

Stiles beat himself up over it enough, though, and after an hour long phone call with his dad, he’s starting to feel a little bit better. That’s mostly due to the fact that he _finally_ gets to destress and have all the sex possible with Derek.

In as many positions as he and Derek can bend and stretch.

Stiles is still frustrated and strung out, though. He waited until the last minute to let Derek know that he’d be visiting, which, you know, not his fault. He’s been really fucking _busy_ , but that only led to a ten minute argument over the phone--

“I just wish you had told me sooner so I could’ve switched up my work schedule.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know restoring cars was such taxing work.”

“I’m going to ignore that, I really am going to fucking ignore that.”

“Derek, I’ve been studying non-stop for three fucking weeks. With no sleep!”

“This is how I make a living, Stiles. I’m good at what I do, and I fucking _hate_ your belittling comments about it.”

“I’m not belittling _you_ , Derek.”

“Just. If I’m not here when you get in, you have a key. I’ll be at work, doing the _taxing work_ that you think is so fucking easy.”

And that was the end of that colorful conversation. As angry as they both were, Stiles knows that if Derek didn’t want him to come he’d just tell Stiles to stay with his dad.

It’s almost 10:30pm when Stiles finds a parking spot outside Derek’s apartment complex. Stiles is so beyond frustrated that he wants to punch a tree, or something. He forgot to stop for gas before leaving school, so that cost him time; his Jeep decided to get a flat tire two hours outside of Beacon Hills, so that cost him even more time, and smashing his finger under the jack. He could literally hear Derek in his head saying _Never change a flat tire by yourself, Stiles_. Well, Stiles is stubborn, and he can actually change a flat himself, thank you very much.

Stiles didn’t even bother to check if the Camaro was parked anywhere, all he wants to do is take a hot shower and eat some home cooked food. He stomps and grumbles up three flights of stairs, arms straining under the weight of trying to carry up everything in one trip.

Derek answers the door before Stiles can even get the key in the lock.

“How’d you--”

“I could _smell you_ stomping up the stairs. Why didn’t you fucking call me?”

Stiles almost trips over his feet trying to get inside, but thankfully Derek is there to relieve some of the baggage strain.

“Doesn’t matter now, I’m here,” Stiles says, annoyed.

“Are you _mad at me_?”

Stiles stops, shoulders sagging, taking a deep breath. “No, of course not, Derek. I’m just done, with everything. Except you. Never you.”

Derek steps up to Stiles and just takes his face in his hands, kissing Stiles hard.

 _Fuck_ , Stiles had no idea, really, no idea, how much he needed Derek to do that. He grips Derek’s wrists before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, exhaling before kissing Derek back just as hard. Derek angles one way and Stiles angles the other, both of them practically biting at each other, teeth clacking, Stiles moaning against Derek’s mouth.

Derek slows down, lipping at Stiles’ mouth. “What happened to your finger?”

Stiles breathes across Derek’s wet lips. “Flat tire. The jack smashed my finger.”

“I told you--”

“I know. Shut up,” Stiles growls, attacking Derek’s mouth again.

Stiles pulls away after a few minutes, licking his now swollen lips. “Really fucking missed you.”

Derek rubs his hands up and down Stiles’ back, nodding. “Missed you more.”

“Food?” Stiles asks, smiling hopefully.

“Made homemade macaroni and cheese.” Derek grins slowly when he hears Stiles’ stomach rumble. “With bacon bits.”

Stiles tightens his arms around Derek. “Your Mom’s recipe.”

Derek swallows back a lump, smiling. “Want to shower first?”

“Oh my god, it’s like you know me,” Stiles says, pulling away from Derek to find his shower bag. “I mean, you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean,” Derek admits, voice carrying as he walks to the kitchen. “I’ll keep the food warm in the oven while you’re in the shower.”

Stiles strips off his clothes, following Derek. “Sure you don’t want to join me? You can kiss my boo-boo for me.”

Derek glances over his shoulder at Stiles, standing in the kitchen, naked as the day he was born. His wolf responds immediately, having not had the chance to scent as of late, and Derek didn’t realize just how much he missed Stiles’ scent. The smell of leather clinging to Stiles’ skin after sitting so long in his Jeep, the fresh, musky smell of exertion, and the sweat and grease mixing with _just_ the smell of Stiles underneath.

Stiles’s eyes are heavy lidded, staring at Derek, waiting.

“Are you scenting me right now?”

Derek breathes in deeply, eyes closing, both hands gripping the edge of the counter.

Stiles walks over, standing beside Derek now, covering one of Derek’s hands. “Come shower with me,” Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear. “And blow me, until I can’t see straight.”

They spend an hour in the shower, and Derek makes Stiles come twice.

____

“Ugh, I can’t eat anymore,” Stiles groans, setting his empty bowl on the floor.

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles, eyes flicking to the bowl. “Can you at least put it on the table?”

“What? Oh, sorry.” Stiles mumbles something about _neat freaks_ and _I was going to do it in a minute_.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Derek doesn’t look up from the paperwork he’s doing.

Stiles kicks Derek in the side, putting his feet back on Derek’s lap. “Why are you doing work right now?”

Derek sighs. “Because I’m already behind, and I want to get as much done so I’m not bogged down.” Derek looks over at Stiles. “I want to spend as much time with _you_ as possible.”

“Well, I’m here. Let’s get to spending.”

“Let me finish this first.”

“Fine, whatever,” Stiles gripes.

Derek sets the paperwork aside. “Really, Stiles? Are we going to do this right now?”

“Do _what_ , Derek?” Stiles sits up now, arching an eyebrow at Derek. “Do _what_ , exactly?”

“Where you act like my job isn’t important when it’s important to me.”

Stiles’ brow knits together, face scrunched in confusion. “I never said your job isn’t important?”

Derek rolls his eyes, picking the paperwork back up. “No, but you sure as hell act like it.”

“How about we talk about _you_ thinking all the studying I do isn’t important.”

“Stiles, I don’t know why you stress out as much as you do. You’re one of the smartest people I know, and in all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never failed out of a class.”

“That’s not the point, Derek! What’s wrong with wanting to get good grades?!”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Stiles. But you act like a C is the end of the goddamn world.”

Stiles stands up, fuming, pacing back and forth across the tiny living room. Maybe a C grade is the end of the world for him, so what? “You don’t get it, Derek.”

“I don’t get it? You mean because I didn’t go to college, I don’t get it?”

“Am I not allowed to be upset over a C?” Stiles asks, exasperated.

Derek rolls his eyes, flinging his papers beside him on the couch. “Stiles, a C is not the end of the world. It’s _just_ a midterm.”

“YOU DON’T GET IT, DEREK! I’m the type of student who wants to make good grades, the best grades, in fact. And it isn’t _just_ a midterm. It counts as a big percentage of my overall grade, and I want a great overall grade. But, why am I even explaining this to you when you don’t fucking care at all?”

Derek stands up, arms crossed. “Like how you don’t care about my fucking job?”

Stiles throws his arms. “Oh, my god. I’m fucking done. _Fucking done_.” And because Stiles is a five year old, he stomps out of the living room into the bedroom.

“Don’t--”

Stiles slams the door shut.

“Slam the door,” Derek mutters.

____

This is not how Stiles pictured his first night back with Derek at all.

They rarely fight anymore, him and Derek had gotten past all that, after ironing out a lot of issues between them. But that was before they made it official, this crazy, messed up thing between them. Maybe messed up isn’t the right thing to say, because this thing with Derek is so much more than that, and Stiles knows it. Him and Derek have a solid, great relationship built on trust, which is pretty fucking important to Derek, who doesn’t trust a lot of people. Stiles knows that something else Derek finds important is knowing that he isn’t inadequate, that he isn’t worthless. A lot of _that_ stems from a certain someone whose name rhymes with Bate Bargent.

 _Does_ Stiles make Derek feel like he’s worthless? Stiles mulls it over while lying on Derek’s bed, staring at the ceiling. There’s a spot of water damage, Stiles notices. Stiles wonders suddenly if Derek knows about it.

And, okay, Stiles knows he can be overdramatic about school, his grades, and yes, he’s a complete basket case about it most of the time. But, just once, he’d wish Derek would just _let him_ be overdramatic.

Stiles lifts his head at the sound of the door opening, Derek peeking his head in.

“Pretend I have a white flag and I’m waving it,” Derek says, waving a hand at Stiles.

Stiles laughs, covering his face. “Just get in here you big doofus.”

Derek flops on the bed beside Stiles, pressing his nose into Stiles’ shoulder. “I hate when we yell, especially when it feels like we’re fishing for a fight.”

Stiles tilts his chin down, cheek resting against Derek’s head. “Maybe subconsciously we miss the fighting? You did shove me into walls a lot, back then.”

“Didn’t you say it was unresolved sexual tension?”

“Which has now been resolved, yes,” Stiles surmises.

“I do care, Stiles,” Derek looks up to him. “I know how much school means to you.”

Stiles smiles a little, nodding. “I know you do, but just... sometimes I just need to rant. Sometimes I need to be overdramatic. Sometimes I need to act like a low grade is the end of the world, because school is supposed to drive you crazy.”

Derek returns the smile. “Fair enough.”

“What gave you the impression that I think you’re worthless?”

“ _What_?” Derek sits up. “Again, _what_?”

“Because I don’t, Derek. I don’t think you’re worthless at all. You mean the fucking world to me, and I don’t want you to think that I think any less of you because of your job.”

“Whoa, whoa” Derek says calmly. “Where is this coming from?”

Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know, I mean.” Stiles twists the hem of his shirt around and around his finger; a nervous tick. “You think I don’t care about your work. I mean, you’re a mechanic and shit. And you can restore cars like they’ve just rolled off the assembly line.”

“Stiles.”

“You do great work, Derek. I can’t do the things you do.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek’s voice is firm, waiting for Stiles to stop. “It isn’t, I’ve _never_ thought that, okay? I never thought that _you thought_ I’m worthless, or something. Stiles, my dad taught me all I know about cars. So doing what I do makes me feel close to him.”

Oh, _shit_. Stiles is a complete jackass. Stiles smacks his forehead; _stupid!_ He’s so stupid.

“Derek, fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“For being a jackass?”

“I accepted that about you a long time ago, Stiles,” Derek says cheekily.

Stiles reaches out to slap Derek on the arm. “Asshole.” He grabs Derek’s hand, pulling him back down beside him. “But you’re _my_ asshole.”

“Wow, Stiles, that’s really charming. Sweet, in fact,” Derek deadpans.

“Shut up,” Stiles says before kissing Derek, trying in vain to pin Derek to the bed. At least Derek doesn’t go all werewolf on him and exert all that alphaness. Stiles does succeed in rolling on top of Derek, straddling his hips, now, still kissing Derek.

And that’s when Janet Jackson comes blaring out of nowhere.

_CAUSE WHEN I THINK OF YOU, BABY, NOTHING ELSE SEEMS TO MATTER!_

Stiles turns his face toward the wall, Derek’s mouth hitting his jaw. “What the hell?” Stiles looks back to Derek. “That’s loud as hell, Derek.”

Derek shrugs a shoulder. “Casey really likes Janet Jackson. Usually if she’s playing Janet it means Travis is visiting.”

Stiles stares at Derek, shocked and wide-eyed. “Casey... and Travis? You know your _neighbors_?!”

“Neighbor,” Derek corrects. “Casey is my neighbor.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Derek Hale?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “She couldn’t get her car to start one morning, and she was already running late for work. So, I helped her out.” Derek pauses, and Stiles watches him visibly debate with himself over what to say next.

“What is it?” Stiles asks tentatively.

“She made me cupcakes. To say thank you.”

Stiles hides his face against Derek’s shoulder, silently laughing to himself.

“It’s _not_ funny.”

“And Travis?” Stiles is still chuckling.

“Boyfriend. He’s in the military, but I can’t remember which branch.”

_CAUSE WHEN I THINK OF YOU, BABY, ALL I THINK ABOUT IS OUR LOVE!_

“That’s seriously distracting, and fucking loud -- _oh_ , hi.” Stiles smiles slowly, biting his lip, wiggling back into Derek’s hands where they’re currently squeezing his ass.

“Are we going to start singing along to Janet now?” Derek kisses Stiles before he can answer, kneading Stiles’ ass in his hands.

Stiles smirks, nipping Derek’s lower lip. “You hold me in your arms, _and squeeze me_ ,” he sings.

“Oh god,” Derek laughs, head tipping back. “This whole singing thing we’ve been doing has gotten out of control -- _fuck_ , Stiles.”

Stiles scrapes his teeth down the slope of Derek’s neck, letting his incisors dig in deep, lips sucking hard on the pulse point.

Derek cradles a hand at the back of Stiles’ head, keeping him close, breathing labored. “Harder, Stiles. Yeah, _yeah_... like that.”

Stiles can feel his lips starting to get numb under the added pressure he’s applying. He also really hopes the bruise will stay for a few hours, at least.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek moans, reaching down in his sweats to cup himself.

Stiles’s teeth snag on Derek’s skin, _leaving a mark_ , and he stops, staring down at Derek. “Are you--” And that’s all he gets out before Derek surges up, teeth clacking as they kiss, Stiles groaning as Derek licks into his mouth. “ _Derek_ ,” Stiles sighs, lips sore and numb, but Derek’s mouth feels so good, the hot, needy, open-mouthed kisses.

“I left a mark,” Stiles murmurs, pulling back just a little.

Derek nips Stiles’ chin, fingers squeezing on Stiles’ hips. “It’ll heal. Eventually.”

“I’m so in love with you,” Stiles sings along with the song, still blasting loudly.

Derek grins, teeth raking over his lower lip, slipping his hand back inside his sweats. “I just think of you, if you’re not around,” he sings softly.

“Oh _god_ , I’m never going to get that image out of my head now,” Stiles says, peppering kisses along Derek’s collarbone.

“And what’s that?” Derek asks, hand moving in circles, rubbing, not stroking yet.

“You. Singing along to a Janet song while you’re _touching yourself_.”

Derek pushes on Stiles’ chest with his other hand, and with a frustrated grunt he lets go of his cock, pushing his sweats down.

Stiles quirks an eyebrow, intrigued. “Because I wasn’t having fun leaving love bites on you or anything...”

Derek laughs. “Not that it _wasn’t_ nice, but I kind of need to touch myself,” his voice gets a little husky now, eyes flicking up to Stiles. “And I want you to watch.”

Stiles feels a swoop in his belly, swallowing hard. “Want me to move?”

“Never,” Derek says, pulling his cock out enough to stroke himself.

It’s moments like this when Stiles knows that he’ll never see nothing hotter than Derek, _his boyfriend_ , lying under him, masturbating. Stiles shifts up a little so he can sit on Derek’s thighs, knees pressing into Derek’s sides. “What’re you thinking about?” Stiles asks.

“You,” Derek breathes out, gasping, tugging harder on his cock. “Fucking me, Stiles. You, fucking me. Been thinking about the whole time you’ve been away.”

Stiles pushes up Derek’s shirt a little, brushing his fingertips over the dips and sinew of muscle of Derek’s abdomen. He can feel Derek clenching his muscles under his touch, not stopping, eyes watching as Derek starts stroking faster now.

Derek squeezes his eyes shut, hand pumping up and down faster, his whole body clenching up needing release _so fucking bad_.

“I’m going to fuck you, Derek,” Stiles says confidently, leaning down over Derek, mouth hovering near his. “Fuck you slow at first,” Stiles licks his lips catching sight of the precome beading out over Derek’s fist.

“Fuck, _Stiles_ ,” Derek moans brokenly. It feels like his wolf is clawing inside his skin, the urge to dominate, to _take_ , and Derek has to remember to breathe or he’ll go fucking nuts. Not that he isn’t already. Stiles is invading his space, though, and his scent is dripping with arousal, spicy, and Derek can fucking _taste it_ on his tongue.

“Then, I’ll get you on your hands and knees,” Stiles leans in closer, whispering near Derek’s ear. “And fuck you so hard that you’ll be _begging_ me to let you come.”

It feels like all the air gets punched out of Derek’s lungs, gasping and shuddering the entire time he comes, still stroking himself out with jerky, stilted movements. His eyes flutter open slowly to the sight of Stiles licking come off the corner of his own mouth.

“I’m impressed with your trajectory on that one,” Stiles smirks.

Derek watches Stiles’ wet, pink tongue slip in and out of his mouth, obviously enjoying the taste of his come, his cock giving a dull throb. “You’re killing me, Stiles.”

“Feeling’s mutual. Do you have any idea what you look like touching yourself?” Stiles kisses Derek, tongue flicking around his, letting Derek taste himself.

Derek rears up suddenly grabbing Stiles’ face, snarling, nipping hard at Stiles’ lips. His wolf bangs around inside his head, and Derek knows it’s a mental thing, and he knows he’s still in control of himself, but the air is fucking _spicy_. Everything is Stiles right now, who’s whimpering against his mouth, fingers digging into Derek’s chest.

“Derek!” Stiles shouts, pressing down hard on Derek’s chest.

Derek pulls away from Stiles’ mouth, panting, staring up at Stiles.

Stiles cups Derek’s face, looking into the bright red eyes staring up at him. “Derek, breathe.”

“I hurt you--Stiles, did I hurt you?” Derek’s hands moving over Stiles, frantic.

“No, Derek, no. You just... you got that look on your face. The one you get before you, you know, wolf out,” Stiles studies Derek closely. “And then your eyes went red.”

Derek breathes in and out slowly. “It was your scent. When you’re,” he swallows, “when you’re aroused. It’s... when I smell it, I want to _bite you_. Your scent, like that, drives _me_ , my wolf, fucking crazy.”

Stiles licks at the corner of his mouth, eyes flicking back and forth between Derek’s eyes and his mouth. He’d be lying if he didn’t find the whole _scenting thing_ a major turn-on. Stiles finds it incredibly hot that Derek just _knows_ Stiles like that, intimately. “Are you, is your,” Stiles stutters, clearing his throat. “Is your wolf...”

“I’m okay, Stiles,” Derek promises, his heart still racing.

“I can’t find it really, really fucking hot?” Stiles traces a finger down Derek’s cock, resting soft against his abdomen. “We should, we need to get _a lot_ more naked right now, because I need to fuck you, Derek.” Stiles meets Derek’s dark, hooded gaze. “Right now.”

In the span of time it takes for them to get one another’s clothes off, Stiles takes one minute to say, “Derek, that was one of my favorite shirts.” And then they’re kissing, hot, open-mouthed kisses that have them panting into each other’s mouths, Stiles tugging on Derek’s hair, Derek squeezing Stiles’ ass. Stiles feels sweaty and a little sticky, eyes slipping closed when Derek rakes his teeth over one of his nipples, tugging harder on Derek’s hair. Stiles starts rocking his hips down on Derek’s, their cocks rubbing together, clinging to one another now as they move together, finding a rhythm.

Derek bumps his nose into Stiles’ cheek, gripping Stiles’ jaw, breathing in the heady, spicy scent.

Stiles rakes his nails down Derek’s back making Derek growl, and Stiles has had _enough_ , and with as much effort as he can muster he shoves Derek back on the bed.

Derek looks surprised for a second before he catches on, licking his lips. “Your move, Stilinski.”

“Damn right it is, Hale.” Stiles moves off Derek’s lap, opening the bedside drawer shoving things around until he finds the lube.

“How do you want me?” Derek says hoarsely, watching Stiles slick up two fingers.

“Jesus christ, that’s way too hot,” Stiles kneewalks toward Derek. “Bend your knees and spread your legs, _yeah_ , like that,” Stiles rests a hand on Derek’s pelvis, rubbing his middle finger along Derek’s hole before slowly pushing it in, Derek clenching right at the knuckle.

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles, more. Do it,” Derek pleads.

Stiles moves his finger in and out slowly before sliding his index finger in, squeezing more lube on his fingers, tossing the bottle aside. His mouth parts watching how Derek’s ass just _swallows_ his fingers, scissoring when Derek starts to clench, pushing in deeper until Derek makes a noise between a whimper and a grunt.

“Right there, right there, don’t stop,” Derek sighs, nodding his head when Stiles crooks his fingers just right. Derek’s digging his heels into the bed as he fucks himself on Stiles’ fingers, sweat beading across his forehead now, hands fisted in the pillow under his head.

This is the hottest thing Stiles has ever watched, Stiles thinks, but most sexual things with Derek are the hottest things Stiles has ever seen. But this, with Derek strung out and drowning in pleasure as Stiles fucks him open, _with just his fingers_ , yeah, the hottest thing Stiles has ever watched.

“Gotta, gotta stop, Stiles. Don’t wanna come yet,” Derek moans, still fucking down on Stiles’ scissoring fingers.

Stiles gropes for the bottle of lube, tossing it at Derek. “Slick up my cock, Hale.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek grinds out, almost crushing the bottle in his hand as he squeezes out too much, hand stroking Stiles’ cock before Stiles makes some ridiculous comment about it.

Stiles smiles, looking up and down Derek’s body hungrily. “Now see, I like it when you say my name like _that _.” Taking his time, Stiles pulls his fingers slowly, licking his lips at the open, loose feeling of Derek’s hole, arms hanging at his sides while he lets Derek continue to slick him up.__

“Ready?” Stiles asks even as he pushes Derek’s hand away.

Derek spreads his legs wider. “Get over here, Stilinski, and fuck me.”

Stiles grabs the lube, squeezing a bit more on his fingers, kneewalking between Derek’s legs. “Don’t worry, Hale, I’ll have you _begging_ in no time,” Stiles grits out, pushing his fingers in, getting his hips lined up, and just as Derek opens his mouth Stiles slowly slides his cock inside him.

Derek moans, baring his throat to Stiles, moaning louder at the soft rake of teeth down his throat. He bends his knees more, feet rising off the bed as Stiles takes his time easing in with slow thrusts, and then Stiles’s mouth is on his, sighing against his mouth. “ _Move_ , Stiles, please... _god_.”

The only thought running through Stiles’ mind is how _tight_ Derek is clenching around his cock. Stiles leans over him, hands resting on either side of Derek’s head, still kissing him, thrusting his hips down. When Derek starts to move Stiles picks up his pace, getting up on his knees now, hips snapping forward as Derek rests his hands at the small of his back. They’re both panting, moaning, and Derek’s leading Stiles through the rhythm of his thrusts, Derek’s thighs opening wider around Stiles’ body.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Derek,” Stiles groans.

And that’s when it happens--

_LIKE A MOTH TO THE FLAME, BURNED BY THE FIRE ___

_MY LOVE IS BLIND, CAN’T YOU SEE MY DESIRE?_

“Are you fucking _kidding me_ right now?”

Stiles’ head drops to laugh at Derek, still maintaining his pace, ass clenching when his cock starts getting deeper.

_THAT’S THE WAY LOVE GOES_

Derek whimpers, _actually_ whimpers, and it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. Stiles leans down to kiss him. “Keep that up,” Stiles murmurs. When Derek does it again it’s a bit more high pitched, pressing a hand to Stiles’ chest, stilling him long enough to wrap a leg around Stiles, nodding his head. “C’mon, faster,” Derek’s head falling back on the pillow, back bowing when Stiles hits his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Fuck!” Stiles echoes Derek, thrusting faster, deeper, and he’s not sure what happens, but he’s not the least bit surprised when he starts singing along. It’s really fucking _loud_ , Stiles thinks. “I’m gonna make you crazy,” Stiles sings, “I’ll give you the time of your life.”

Derek groans, hands clinging to Stiles’ now sweaty back, keeping him moving fast, _needing_ Stiles deeper. “ _Stiles_ , deeper...”

Nodding his agreement, Stiles grips the base of his cock, clumsily kissing Derek. “Hands and knees, now."

“Oh my god, Stiles, _seriously_!?” Derek whines, tightening his leg around Stiles trying to force him to stay here.

“Hands and knees, Hale. Get on your goddamn hands and knees right now.” Stiles sits back on his feet, slowly pulling his cock out of Derek, throbbing, slick with lube and precome.

Derek stares at the thin line of come dripping from the slit of Stiles’ cock, and it takes so much effort to not push Stiles back and wrap his mouth around his cock. He maneuvers out from under Stiles, crawling toward the end of the bed on his hands and knees, resting on his forearms, legs spread wide, waiting.

Grabbing the lube again, Stiles squirts out a little bit watching it slide down the cleft of Derek’s ass, rubbing it in and around Derek’s hole before pushing two fingers inside him.

_I’M GONNA TAKE YOU PLACES, YOU’VE NEVER BEEN BEFORE_

_AND YOU’LL BE SO HAPPY THAT YOU CAME_

Perfect timing, Stiles thinks, enjoying the sight of Derek fucking himself on his fingers.

“Come on, Stiles, please. Need you fucking me,” Derek groans, looking back at Stiles over his shoulder.

Stiles presses up behind him, rubbing his cock along the cleft of his ass, teasing, wanting Derek to beg him for it. He leans down placing a kiss at the small of Derek’s back, peppering kisses up his side, licking the inky black swirls of Derek’s triskele.

Derek’s lazily stroking himself, slowly coming undone because of Stiles’ _mouth_. If he had to choose his favorite part of Stiles’ body, it’d be his mouth, because he knows exactly what to do with it to drive Derek crazy.

_OOOOOH, I’M GONNA TAKE YOU THERE_

Stiles hums along with Janet along Derek’s back, tongue tracing the lines of Derek’s triskele until he feels Derek shudder, dropping a kiss before he leans up to whisper in Derek’s ear. “I’m gonna make you crazy, give you the time of your life,” Stiles sings, biting down hard on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek whines, pushing back greedily. “ _Fuck me_ , Stiles.”

_THAT’S THE WAY LOVE GOES_

Not even hesitating, Stiles thrusts in, hands on Derek’s hips to steady him. “I got you, Derek. That’s it, that’s it,” Stiles coaxes, gently pulling Derek back on his cock as he thrusts inside him, setting a pace they both like. Stiles’ head tips back with a groan, letting go of Derek’s hips and Derek doesn’t slow down, fucking himself on Stiles’ cock.

Stiles needs to kiss Derek, needs to feel his mouth so much right now, and he tugs on Derek’s hair, forcing Derek’s head back.

Derek grunts, tongue licking at Stiles’ mouth, and it’s one of the sloppiest kisses ever but it’s so fucking hot he doesn’t care.

_REACH OUT AND FEEL MY BODY_

_I’M GONNA GIVE YOU ALL MY LOVE_

“Just close your eyes and hold on tight,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s mouth, smirking, letting go of Derek’s hair pushing his head down. Stiles keeps a hand on the back of Derek’s neck, hips snapping forward hard, his teeth gritting with exertion. He tightens his grip on Derek’s neck, moaning when he feels Derek clenching, knowing what Derek wants, hand back on Derek’s hips now thrusting harder, deeper.

 _God_ , Stiles, right there, right there,” Derek moans, reaching back clutching one of Stiles’ hands, their fingers twining, squeezing.

Besides the still blaring sound of the music through the wall, the only other sound is the soft, sweaty slap of skin against skin, and Stiles’ favorite sound: Derek whimpering. Which he’s been doing the entire time Stiles got him on his hands and knees.

“You feel so good I’m gonna cry,” Derek tries to sing, head bowed, stroking his cock.

Stiles is getting close now, that familiar pull in his belly letting him know, trying to ignore it not wanting to stop. Derek feels so good, clenching on his cock each time he hits deeper, those little whimpers when Stiles circles his hips. Too many sensations that are starting to drive Stiles over the edge.

_THAT’S THE WAY LOVE GOES_

Derek’s back arches when Stiles hits just right, still squeezing his fingers with Stiles’, anchoring him. He feels Stiles lying over his back, pressing him down into the mattress, and Derek just sags, thighs spreading wide as Stiles slams into, hitting that spot over and over now.

“ _Stiles_ , fuck yes, yes, _yes_...” Derek sighs, head turned to the side. “ _God_ , Stiles, make me come.”

Stiles slams his hips down, thrusting fast, sweat dripping off the tip of his nose hitting Derek’s back. Biting down on Derek’s shoulder, Stiles groans deeply, hips jerking as he comes hard, bright spots of color obstructing his vision.

Derek is trapped under the smooth, heavy weight of Stiles’s body, and it feels incredible, but he _needs to come_ , pushing his ass up. “ _Stiles_ ,” he whines. Derek almost cries at the immediate loss of Stiles buried inside him, looking over his shoulder. “Stiles, I need to come _so bad_.”

“I know, I know,” Stiles places a kiss on the small of his back. The sound of Janet’s voice ebbs away until it segues into Escapade and Stiles refuses, _refuses_ , to acknowledge it. But that’s impossible since it’s _literally_ thumping through the wall. Stiles lies back on the bed, cock still hard and slick, _with Derek_ , and Stiles for a split second wishes he could scent the way Derek can. He crooks a finger at Derek. “Come here.”

Derek drops his head with a groan, cock red and swollen between his legs, crawling toward Stiles.

“Up here, Derek. Want you to straddle my face.”

“You’re the fucking worst,” Derek says, knees planted just above Stiles’ shoulders. “And the fucking _best_ at the same time.”

Stiles grins, mouth parting for him, and Derek rests the tip of his cock right on the tip of Stiles’ tongue. The look on Derek’s face is fucking perfect, and Stiles mentally high-fives himself for his spectacular ideas. He licks the tip of Derek’s cock until he can taste a tiny blurt of come, fingers wrapping loosely around Derek’s cock, gently tugging.

“Keep going, keep going,” Derek’s face contorts with pleasure, jaw clenching.

Stiles doesn’t look away from Derek, squeezing his cock with small, firm strokes. He does that for a few minutes until he sees more come beading at the tip, licking it off, and then it doesn’t stop. Derek’s coming, and Stiles is right there, one hand stroking him through it while the other brushes down across his balls.

Derek’s coming quick, thin ropes of come hitting Stiles’ mouth and chin, Stiles’ tongue flicking over the tip, his hands still stroking, pulling gently. Derek leans forward gripping the headboard, head resting on his arm watching Stiles continue to lick away his come.

“I love you,” Derek says.

Stiles looks up at him, digging his fingers into Derek’s thighs. “Get down here and kiss me. Right now.”

They’re a tangle of sweaty limbs, pressing up against each other getting as close as they can, wrapping their arms around one another, desperate, clinging.

“Say it again,” Stiles whispers.

Derek gives him a slow, languid kiss, inhaling the rich, spicy scent of Stiles’ skin. “I love you,” he says again, smiling.

“We’re not leaving this bed the entire time I’m here, understand?” Stiles commands, or at least, he tries to. Derek’s laughing at him now. “I mean it, Derek. I’ll give up food if it means doing _this_ until I have to leave."

“We’ll see about that,” Derek teases, arms tightening around Stiles. 

“I cannot believe this is happening with fucking _Escapade_ playing right now.”

“Let me take you--”

Stiles silences Derek with another kiss, obviously showing his alpha who’s boss.

**Author's Note:**

> This part is dedicated to my amazing friend, beta, proxy-lover [stripedteacups](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedteacups/) for intense Pon Farr reasons. Thank you for your great beta work and suggestions that have made this series what it is. 
> 
> In case I'm asked: no, I have no idea what Stiles is majoring in. LOL I keep giving him classes but nothing has hit me yet; I like the idea of Derek and his dad bonding over cars, which is why I have him as a mechanic and restoring cars. :) 
> 
> Don't be shy, come say hi to me over on tumblr! I'm [ionsquare](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/) over there too. :) 
> 
> I decided not to drop any kind of hint for the next installment. Gotta keep you guys on your toes. ;) And once again, THANK YOU for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. It makes me smile and keeps me going. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I have a [massive](http://i50.tinypic.com/10fc1hz.jpg) oral fixation. *ahem*


End file.
